Et il y avait lui
by anges033
Summary: sakura, 17 ans, travailleuse dans le quartier des plaisirs. Un jeune garçon vient lui demander ses services. peut être n'aurait elle jamais du le rencontrer. song fic


_Que dire…à part que je voulais à la base faire une longue fic et que j'ai finalement opté pour un one shot. Comme quoi…_

_Et cette chanson…cette chanson… !! Mais pourquoi diable cette chanson ?!! Et bien tout simplement parce que je suis une fan incontestée et pleinement assumée de Jean-Jacques Goldman…Ouai ! Alors en l'écoutant, j'ai trouvé qu'elle correspondait bien à l'ambiance de cette fic._

_Si c'est pas malheureux quand même cet étonnement dans le regard des gens lorsque vous leur annoncé vos gout musicaux ! Et ne parlons pas du japonais (qui se retranscrit dans l'imaginaire collectif tel que : « tching tchang tchong tchi cho wey chong… » Ok j'arrête là le massacre._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous êtes du genre, comme moi, à vous extasier lorsque vous trouvez une pièce de un centime pas terre, alors peut être apprécierez vous un tant soit peu cette fic…_

_Que je vous laisse lire ? D'accord, pardon, pardon ! ^^_

_**POV SAKURA**__._

_Couple : saï/sakura_

00000000000000000000000000

Le soleil descend peu à peu pour disparaitre par delà la colline. De derrière les barreaux de l'établissement, je regarde le ciel changer doucement de couleur. Bien sur, je sais ce que signifie la tombé de la nuit. Les hommes s'arrêtent de l'autre coté de cette cage qui me sépare du monde extérieur. Parfois, il y a également des femmes qui viennent demander nos services.

Ils nous regardent, nous, les filles de plaisir, avec leurs yeux lubriques, leur expression répugnante. Ils savent ce qui les attend…

La saison des pluies touche à sa fin mais le sol est toujours sale et gadouilleux….il fait frai…

_/// Minuit se lève en haut des tours  
Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd  
La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures  
La zone sale et les épaves et la laideur ///_

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année me fixe. Son regard se tourne ensuite vers Mayumi. Elle est plus vielle que moi. Surement paraît-elle plus expérimentée. Pourtant, je suis souvent sollicitée. Etant la plus jeune de toute, je peux comprendre leurs préférences pour la peau fraiche.

Ça me dégoute. D'autant plus qu'ils sont souvent crasseux. Pourtant, je dois bien admettre que j'aime ça, ces mains rugueuses qui me touchent. Il yen a des doux. D'autres violents. Des pervers, des rapides… et des lent…des mous parfois…cela, ils ne sont pas agréable. Des frigides…des insatiables…

Et il y a lui.

Il paraissait un peu perdu. Son regard ne sachant où se poser, sa façon de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure... Il était jeune. J'ai pensé qu'il avait une quinzaine d'années. Alors je n'ai pas trop cherché à l'attirer et je me suis contenté de remettre en place mon kimono.

Lorsqu'il a dit « celle là » j'ai pensé qu'il parlait d'une autre et je l'ai regardé.

« Sakura » a hélée Hinako. « C'est pour toi »

Dans la pièce fermée et illuminée par les quelques bougies oscillantes, son visage doux à la peau claire m'a fait penser qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il était complètement stressé.

Je lui ai demandé si c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans ce genre d'endroit. Visiblement, il a du mal interpréter ma question puisqu'il a bafouillé être encore puceau.

A ce moment là, j'avoue avoir été un peu déconcerté. C'était la première fois que je m'occupais de ce genre de cas.

J'ai appris qu'il venait de fêter ses 18 ans et que sa visite était le cadeau de celui qu'il appelait son frère. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé mon nom, j'ai comprit qu'il ne savait pas bien où il se trouvait.

_/// J'ai pas choisi de naître ici,  
Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui  
J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets  
Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux ///_

« Dans ce genre d'endroit, nous ne servons qu'à divertir nos clients. Les règles sont strictes. En aucun cas nous n'avons le droit de nous attacher à ceux dont nous nous occupons et la réciproque est vraie. Je travaille en un temps limité à vingt minutes. Si tu veux plus, il te faut payer. »

En réalité, le « patron » comme on l'appelle, est une véritable pourriture. Il nous a bien fait comprendre notre rôle. Il faut parler. Gagner le plus de temps possible pour que les clients paient d'avantage. Je connais bien la leçon depuis. Alors je l'ai appliqué.

« Il n'est qu'un parmi tant d'autre… » C'est tout ce que je me suis répétée.

Durant ces vingt minutes nous n'avons fait que discuter. Bizarrement, je l'ai trouvé attachant. Il semblait se soucier de moi. Mon âge paraissait l'inquiéter. A 17 ans je peux comprendre que je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à l'emploi. Finalement une fois qu'il fut décidé à coucher, il me demanda juste de prononcer son nom dans mes gémissements. Ce fut demandé si gentiment que je me surpris à le trouver mignon.

« Sai »…

_/// Envole-moi ...  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi ...  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi ///_

J'ai aimé ça. Je crois bien que ce fut la première fois que je le fis avec une personne de mon âge. Sa peau était douce et il sentait bon... Ses lèvres étaient particulièrement agréable …J'ai vraiment aimé ça !. Je n'aimais pas embrasser d'habitude. Avec lui, tout était différent.

J'ai pour consigne de ne pas demander d'information sur ceux dont je m'occupe…

Lui…je n'ai pas pu résister.

_/// Pas de question ni rébellion  
Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés  
L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu  
Ici, y'a jamais de saison pour être mieux ///_

Il n'a pas voulu me répondre et s'est habillé de son kimono bleu. Il était bien entretenu… Surement venait-il d'un milieu aisé ou faisait il un quelconque trafic. Je n'avais pas le droit de le questionner. C'était comme ça.

Je ne devais pas m'y attacher. Mais comment aurai-je pu faire autrement ? Si au moins il n'était pas revenu la semaine suivante. Mais non, avec le temps, ses visites se firent de moins en moins espacées.

Il progressait… avec lui, j'étais comblée. Je n'aurais pas du m'y attacher. Son souffle sur mes cheveux était agréable…comment pourrai-je me justifier ?

Mon corps chaud contre le siens ne ressentait plus le cœur gelée avait trouvé la chaleur qui l'avait fait fondre. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Avec lui, j'étais juste bien… Je me suis surprise à attendre sa venue. L'argent qu'il dépensait pour moi était phénoménal. Le patron était content. Je suis monté en grade...

_/// J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici  
Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon  
J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure  
A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs ///_

J'ai du apprendre et me cultiver. Pour moi qui savais à peine lire et qui ne savait pas écrire ce fut très compliqué.

Mon prix est monté mais il venait toujours me voir. J'ai eu de nouveau clients aussi. De riches marchant et des hommes plus haut placés. Une femme que l'on qualifiait de sorcière aussi…ce genre de chose rapporte énormément. Ma condition c'est arrangé.

Mais lui…

J'aimais son corps. J'aimais ses conversations. J'aimais sa voix. J'aimais tous…je n'aurais pas du m'y attacher !

Il est le fils du frère de l'empereur…

_/// J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici  
Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon  
J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure  
A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs ///_

J'ai été en colère. En fait la surprise fut élément grande que je n'ai pas bien su comment lui cacher mon désarroi. Avais-je le droit d'être en colère contre le fils du frère de l'empereur ? Avais-je le droit de faire l'amour au fils du frère de l'empereur de cette façon ? Avais-je le droit…de tomber amoureuse du fils du frère de l'empereur… ?

Fils du frère de l'empereur…

Apres tout, qu'importe ce qu'il était…, héritier direct ou empereur lui-même ça ne changeait rien. Je l'ai connu comme un anonyme et pour moi, il le restera.

Pour lui, j'ai fait des efforts. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu envie de me hisser vers la sortie.

_/// Envole-moi ...  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi ...  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi ///  
_

Aujourd'hui, je suis toujours dans ses bras. Seulement, ce n'est plus dans cette chambre où je passais la plus part de mon temps. Une nuit, il m'a proposé de m'en aller de cet endroit où j'avais passé ma vie entière. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai suivit. Peut être y avait-il aussi l'excitation de braver les interdis…quoi qu'il en soit, je me retrouve dehors, à me cacher dans cette cabane. Il vient me voir tous les jours. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me faire un enfant.

Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il me disait ça. « je ne veux pas que tous mes liens avec toi disparaissent »

Je n'ai pas saisi…

Il va se marier. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Une prostituée ne peux pas finir sa vie tranquillement auprès d'un descendants de la famille impériale.

La future mariée est une jolie brune aux yeux de nacres, fille d'un riche négociant.

J'ai essayé de me résigner mais je n'ai pas pu. J'aurais voulu qu'il renonce à tout ce qu'il avait pour moi. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas possible.

Alors j'ai tué la jolie petite brunettes aux yeux de nacres. « S'il n'est pas à moi, pourquoi serait til a toi ? » la sorcière dont je m'étais occupé plusieurs fois lorsque j'étais encore derrière ces barreaux ne m'avait pas été inutile. Un poison mortelle est toujours mieux qu'une arme blanche sur laquelle coulent du sang.

Du sang…

_/// Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi  
Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas  
Envole-moi, tire-moi de là  
Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas  
Envole-moi ...  
Regarde moi bien, je ne leur r ressemble pas  
Me laisse pas là, envole-moi  
Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça  
Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi ... ///_

Un vagabond…

Blond, ébouriffé, les yeux bleus, les joues griffées et l'air stupide…

Un vagabond…

Blond, ébouriffé, les yeux bleus et un visage anéanti par le chagrin.

« Je vois…La jolie brunette…tu pensais qu'elle serait à toi n'est ce pas ? »

Et moi alors ?

Lui aussi…Je m'étais pourtant dis que je pourrais le garder pour moi…

Un vagabond…

Blond, les yeux bleus et un couteau aiguisé dans la main…

Un vagabond…

Blond, les yeux bleus…

«Hey ! T'aurrais pas pu me tuer plus proprement ? »

Du sang…

« Ne jamais s'enticher de quelqu'un qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir ! Ouai, voila. Des amours impossibles, tout simplement… »

00000000000000000000000

_Mais d'où diable me vient cette manie de faire subir une mauvaise fin à sakura-chou ? Ho ! J'oubliais ! Peut être parce que j'ai du mal avec elle. Pauvre choupi ! Console-toi, il y a des méchantes gens bien plus terribles que moi…_

_En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic ne vous aura pas déplu !_

_En ce qui concerne les autres personnages ? D'après vous ? La veille sorcière, le patron, le vagabond et la fille d'un riche négociant…a vos review_

_Pour en savoir plus sur eux, je ferais peut être un autre chapitre. Cela dépendra de vos réactions…_

_Bref, cela faisait pratiquement un an que j'avais arrêté de publier mais je sens l'inspiration revenir. J'essaierais d'augmenter le rythme. _

_Encore merci !_


End file.
